lafsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ladies Eboshi and Yasha
Synopsis In Iron Town, Alex is taking a bath but can't fully relaxed due to having too much on his mind. Then multiple girls come in led by Toki who are under orders from Eboshi to make sure Alex is presentable for her. They then start cleaning him despite Alex saying he doesn't want the service and that he can clean himself with Isaac watching with an amused look on his face. Meanwhile at Eboshi's house, she was in the company of Princess Yashahime and Gonzo discuss on what to do with Alex. Gonza believes that he is a spy and should not be trusted while Eboshi and Yashahime believe he could prove useful to them while Yashahime is infatuated with Alex, and doesn't want to miss her chance to make him hers after her first encounter with him before on her way the Iron Town. Eboshi then tells Gonza to bring Alex to them after he is done resting and has been fed. In the men's lounge, Alex is eating with the other men when he learns that their town used to be a small camp and that they couldn't get anymore of the iron under the forest due to the forest being protected by Nago the Boar God. Then Eboshi came and said that in exchange for swearing their allegiance to her, she would make their camp into the town it is now, along with getting rid of Nago. The story causes Alex's arm to become consumed by pain as he excuses himself while thanking them for the food and story. Outside in the stables, Alex becomes angry when he realizes that Eboshi is responsible for the demon god and his curse as his arm begins to be covered in cursed armor. With Isaac's help, Alex is able to calm down and turn his arm back to normal just as Gonza arrives to tell Alex that Eboshi wants to see him now. In Eboshi's home, Alex reveals to her that she is responsible for cursing him by killing Nago and turning him into a demon god. She asks Alex if he came to Iron Town for vengeance, but Alex reveals he is there to see with eyes unclouded by hate making Eboshi laugh, and tells Alex he has just the thing for his unclouded eyes to see. She leads him to her private garden where he sees Lepers who she saved making more guns for her to defend against the samurai attacks and the gods of the forest. Later on Alex is approached by Princess Yashahime who requests he help her kills Shisha-Gami, reveals to him her cursed band, and that she has been gathering others to attack the forest with. She tries to tempt Alex more by telling him that Shisha-Gami's blood has powerful healing properties that could lift his curse, but Alex turns her down saying he'll lift his curse without killing anyone, and leaves. Alex soon finds himself at the iron works where the woman are and learns that Toki and other girls there were brothel girls who Eboshi saved and helped them build a life in Iron Town. Seeing all the good that Eboshi has done for the people in the village leaves Alex conflicted with how he views Eboshi as he watches the girls work. Navigation Category:Chapters